Changes
by BeThePiano
Summary: England leaves America to go back to his own country, only to return to find something...Odd about the changes his colony has gone through. (Fem!America and England; No Romance Pairing)


**Just wanted to see what it would be like if America was a girl wanting to be a boy when England left her. Ha, he's in for a surprise! Also, this is the first thing I've probably finished written with them not being a couple. Everything else I think up or do involves them being all fluffy and lovey xD**

Ever since England had found America all those years ago, the latter had kept a secret from the elder. America always saw how the girls were treated; They were expected to wash the clothes, cook the food, raise the children. Do the common house work and be dominated by their husbands. The boys, however, mostly got to hunt and build and play roughly. And the young nation liked that.

So, to keep from being forced into any kinds of house work at the colony she was placed in, America lied for many years about her gender. And from then on out, England thought his new "little brother" was a boy. She acted like a boy, kept her hair short, and even took on the human name of Alfred Jones. Anything to keep her from the house work.

"I'm going back to my own country, America," England said one day from the front doorway. This caught America's attention immediately. She didn't want her big brother to leave just yet!

"What? Already? No! No! I won't let you go back!" she cried, running up to cling onto the jacket of her older brother, "I'm afraid to be all by myself in a huge place! I'll be lonely!" Tears were starting to brim in America's eyes, and a horrible feeling was pooling in her stomach.

England bent down to America's height. "I'm sorry, I've had that experience too, so I understand well how you feel. I'll come back...So work hard and become strong." He ruffled her short blonde hair.

"Okay," she said with a sniffle, "You promise?"

"Promise."

America sat on the front steps of the house the two had shared for a while, watching as her older brother left her. He promised he'd come back, so there was no reason to cry. But she did and couldn't stop it until she fell asleep that night.

As the empty years without England went by, America starting growing at an abnormally fast rate. She got taller, her hair started to grow a bit longer, and something odd was going on in her chest area. It was growing as well, and soon enough, she couldn't even lie down on her stomach that her chest ached so much when she tried. Only was it then did she discover that she couldn't keep her gender hidden anymore. Finally, she gave up on wearing shirts and pants, and gradually started wearing plain old dresses. Nothing too extravagant, though. Then she began to work on her hair. She let it grow to her shoulders, and cut it every time it grew past.

And then when she received a letter that England would be there in months time, she grew worried. What would he do when he saw her? She had changed noticeably, and he wouldn't be able to _not_ notice. Would she be in trouble? Would he resent her and never come visit again?

"America! As I promised, I've come to see you again!"

When the accented voice of her brother rang through the house, America's heart stopped. She was in the sitting room, counting the cracks on the ceiling when her blood ran cold. A string of curse words ran through her mind as she fell out of the seat she was sitting in and slowly ran to the stairs where she was still hidden, but could see England clearly.

"England!" she said with a quiver in her voice, "Back so soon, are you?"

The Brit had to raise an eyebrow as she stepped into the living room, "Why does your voice sound so strange? Have you caught a cold?"

America mentally slapped herself. Of course her voice had changed to sound more feminine. The girl made her voice sound a bit lower.

"Nope! Doin' just fine, why do you ask?"

She heard him chuckle. "Now you're just being silly. Come on out and say hello!"

"Are you sure? How about I just stay right here and talk to you?" America questioned in her low voice, shaking slightly in nervousness.

"Alfred Jones, come out right now." Uh oh, now she was in trouble. He only ever called her by her human name if he was angry at her.

Sighing in defeat, America walked down the rest of the stairs with her head hanging down. She was going to be in so much trouble...

"Hi, England..." she mumbled as she looked him in the face. Her attitude changed right there and then. England's face was one of pure disbelief that America could have laughed out loud! And she did, with a broad smile on her face.

"Huh? What?! H-Hey, you...You changed!" he sputtered, pointing a finger at her, "You were a _boy_ last time I saw you!"

It had taken a few minutes for America to stop laughing and clutching her stomach to speak.

"I was never a boy, I just acted like one and kept it a secret! And when all of this-" she gestured to how drastically her body had changed (especially her chest), "-happened, I knew I couldn't keep a secret anymore."

England had taken a seat in one of the chairs and had his face in his hands, muttering about how stressing the situation was. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

"You okay?" she asked, "Want some tea or somthin'?"

"That would be nice..." he muttered into his hands.

Giggling lightly, America walked to the kitchen to set a kettle on the wooden stove. As she took one of the tea cups from the shelf above the stove, England walked in, rubbing his temple. He sat down at the table.

"So you've been a girl this whole time?" he asked as she poured the boiling water into the cup.

"Yep." The younger of the two put a tea bag in the cup and handed it to the elder, along with a small spoonful of sugar.

"So there's only two things to do now."

"And they would be?"

"First, to change your human name to a girl's name. Amelia sounds kind of like Alfred. How about that?"

"Amelia Jones. Has a nice ring to it. And the second?"

"To keep you away from that damned Frog."

**So how was it? Was it good? It'd be awesome if you could tell me in a review! Bye~**


End file.
